Harry Potter: 19 Years Later: Blood Ties
by beast93boy
Summary: Post epilogue in Deathly Hallows. Harry's sons are off to Hogwarts. But all is not as well as it seems. Someone who knows the ways of the Death Eaters has devised a plan to resurrect Lord Voldemort. Surprises and twists, please Read&Review.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter:19 Years Later: Blood Ties

Albus Potter, nervously searched the Hogwarts Express for an empty compartment, his brother James had been called away by some of his own friends. His cousin Rose was also searching although she didn't seem half as worried.

"Hey Al, I found one," she said as she sat in a seat next to an older boy who was twice the size of either cousin.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy in an annoyed voice.

"No thanks, this place is just fine as it is," replied Rose ignoring the tone in his voice.

The boy grunted, obviously angry that he was being bothered by a couple of first year kids.

The compartment was empty besides the boy. Albus took a seat next to the window and across from the boy. He gulped as he saw the way the boy looked. He had brown hair and a beefy build, his eyes were the darkest shade of brown that Albus had ever seen. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes, and Albus could see that it was decorated with the Slytherin badge. He had such an angry look about him that it was not surprising that he was sitting alone.

"My name is Rose Weasley," said Rose, "and this is my cousin Albus Potter. What's your name?"

A look of shock spread across the brown haired boys face and before either of the cousins could say anything, the boy darted out of the compartment and into one that Albus had seen full of Slytherin boys earlier.

"Wow that was really strange," said Rose, "I wonder what his problem is!"

Albus just nodded in agreement. He was really much more comfortable with the other boy gone and he was glad he had some time to just talk to Rose about what they would do at Hogwarts. They mostly talked about the same thing, _The Sorting_. They were so deep in their discussion that they didn't notice when another boy entered the compartment.

"Sorry I just got kicked out of my seat by a big guy, so this is the only open compare-"

But Scorpius stopped as soon as he realized the two people he was talking to.

Albus could see him mouth the word "_Potter_" and and he could see a bit of wonder and disdain enter the eyes of the newcomer.

"Yes," said Albus, "I am Albus Potter. What about it?"

Scorpius stared dumbly for a bit before he managed to reply, "Oh nothing forget I was even here." And with that he turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

But he had barely made it two steps when he heard someone call "Wait," it was Rose Weasley, "I thought you needed a seat."

"Um well I," stuttered Scorpius. But Rose again asked him to sit, so he complied and took the seat next to Albus.

"I'm Rose Weasly, and you must be Scorpius! Nice to meet you."

Scorpius still dazed by the fact that he was sharing a compartment with these two could only reply with, "Um yea."

And before either boy knew it Rose was chatting and chatting and it made Albus feel more comfortable while at the same time making Scorpius feel more out of place.

"So I really can't imagine why our parents make such a big deal out of the sorting, I mean I know Slytherin is bad but I wouldn't hate it that much and the other three houses are all great! I would really want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor though," said Rose.

And for the first time in that compartment Scorpius actually voiced an opinion.

"Hey my whole family was in Slytherin and I think it's the best house there is!" he exclaimed quite loudly.

Rose blinked a few times while realizing that someone had just disagreed with her. This suited her just fine though because she loved a good argument. And so for the rest of the train ride Albus Potter closed his eyes and listened to his cousin debate with their new acquaintance.


	2. The Sorting

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter two of Blood Ties. Read and Review.

Harry Potter was sitting down at an outdoor café in London, basking in the warm autumn air and feeling refreshed as a cool breeze blew past him. But even in his relaxation, he was still confused as to why he was there in the first place. He looked around waiting for the person who had called him to this place. It had only been an hour earlier when he had received a letter from the owl requesting his presence at the café.

Suddenly Harry's 'host' arrived at the table with two warm lattes.

"Hello Harry," said Draco Malfoy, "I know I saw you yesterday at the platform, but anyway how have been?"

"Good," replied Harry uneasily, "so erm Draco, I was wondering… why exactly did you call me here today?"

Draco sensed the suspicion in Harry's voice, but he continued on calmly anyway.

"Well I'm sure you know, with you being the head of the Aurors Department at the Ministry, that there was a massive break-out from Azkaban Prizon just last night."

"Yea," said Harry not sure where the conversation was going, and definitely not liking it.

The Night Earlier

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts together along with the other first years. Rose was already making friends with some of the first years as they chatted about different things. Albus felt nervous again as he saw the number of people sitting. He looked at Scorpius who also looked nervous as his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. Albus had not taken an instant liking to Scorpius, he had known that wouldn't happen, Scorpius, although not as snobbish as his father, still seemed like he felt he was above Albus and Rose, although he didn't show it much. Albus could sense this in Draco's son, by the way he carried himself and by the look in his eyes.

However Albus had not taken a disliking to Scorpius either, despite what he had expected. In fact some points he made about Slytherin were both legitimate and interesting. And the fact that he managed to start an argument with Rose and not really lose, and not make Rose angry, brought Albus a good deal of respect towards his new 'friend'.

Suddenly, Albus realized that the sorting was about to begin, as a hush fell over the crowded room and a tall man with a deep voice began calling names.

"Aver, Timothy!" he called.

A boy with messy grey hair jumped up onto the seat as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Ahhh a new student with a fresh young mind," murmured the hat, "yes smart, very smart. And you're one that's not easily frightened either, that's good. Hmm overall though I'd say your cunning and sly, so I suppose you will be… SLYTHERIN!!"

The boy looked both surprised and smug. A mixture of expressions that neither Albus nor Rose had seen before.

The sorting continued in a strange order, it seemed that it was switching from alphabetical to reverse alphabetical each time. This didn't surprise Albus though because the headmaster Adrian Zederick was said to have a disdain for to much order. Pretty soon the man had come to the name Weasley.

"Weasley, Rose!" came the voice loudly.

Rose let out a small squeal of surprise and nervousness. She slowly walked up to the seat, and it was the first time that Albus had seen Rose nervous for quite some time.

The hat was placed on her head when she finally sat down.

"Hmm another Weasley ehh, I do like your family, each one in Gryffindor, and each one achieving great things because of it. Now let me see…" and the hat began muttering to itself so softly that even Rose couldn't hear it, "yes you have much courage, a common Weasley trait, but you have your mothers brain too. Hmm a tough decision, I did place your mother in Gryffindor, I sensed courage in her as well, and you have as much courage as both your parents put together. But the Ravenclaw house is in need of someone with your guts! And soooooooo… RAVENCLAW!!"

Rose was shocked. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as she slowly stood up from the chair, shaking the whole time. But then Rose gathered her wit and walked to the table, smiling. "_Ravenclaw_," she thought. She was happy for herself, even though she would have preferred Gryffindor, Ravenclaw would have everything she ever wanted in the Ravenclaw house, books, and people to talk to about all sorts of things. The main reason she had wanted to be in Gryffindor was to be with her more familiar friends and family, and of course to please her father. "I wonder what dad will say," she thought.

Albus was also shocked. He had wanted to be in the same house as Rose, but he had almost no chance of getting into Ravenclaw. While he wasn't a complete git, he definitely wasn't the brightest boy in the class either. He pondered about his and Rose's placement for quite some time, and he didn't even realize when his name was called. He felt a short jab from Scorpius' finger that made him snap back to reality and step forward and up to the chair.

The Sorting Hat was placed on Albus' head when it started muttering something about courage.

"Yes, you do have courage, but it is buried deep inside. That of course is the best kind of courage! And I sense that you want to be in Gryffindor so... GRYFFINDOR!!"

Albus felt the relief wash over him, he had wanted to be in Gryffindor even if Rose wasn't. He was so preoccupied with his relief that he could not even hear the loud cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. They were still cheering even after Albus had awoken from what seemed like hours of giddy tiredness. He felt his body untense as he walked to his table, where his brother James patted him on the back, James was far prouder of his brother than he was going to let on.

The cheers finally turned to silence as the next child was called. "HUFFLEPUFF!!"

More cheers.

"RAVENCLAW!!"

More cheers.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

More cheers.

The sorting was nearly complete when it was Scorpius' turn.

"Another Malfoy, hmmm I see. Yes I see the cunning that usually comes with your lot. Hmmm, a Pureblood too. Both parents in Slytherine, yes, yes... Ahh but I also see courage, more than your father, but yours is buried, just like the Potter boy. Indeed. Well I suppose it would be safest to put you in Slytherin… But what fun is that! GRYFFINDOR!!"


	3. Fatherhood

Blood Ties Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor_!" thought Scorpius angrily to himself as he approached the Gryffindor common room. How could he let down his family! What would his father say? Scorpius shuddered at the thought. He was wondering if he should put off telling his father or just get it over with. He looked to his left. Albus Potter seemed to be giddy with excitement as he saw the Fat Lady's portrait swing open. Scorpius scowled. He was jealous that Albus' father would be overwhelmed with pride, while his own would not bother to hold back his shame.

"Damn," he thought quietly.

The new students eventually went to bed. Scorpius was still awake hours later, hating himself for failing, angry at his father for putting so much pressure on him, and Scorpius also felt contempt for Albus Potter. He was not aware that the next day early in the morning, Albus' father, and his own would meet for coffee. He was also not aware that at that moment twelve former Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban Prison.

The Following Day: Café

"The twelve Death Eaters that escaped included Rudolphe LeStrange and anyone within his general area," explained Draco Malfoy, as Harry, sat quietly, sipping his drink, "They gathered with some other surviving Death Eaters that managed to avoid imprisonment, and a call was sent out to all those who were thought to be loyal to Voldemort. That includes my father and myself."

Harry was confused as to why Malfoy was telling, Harry was already aware of all these things. It was his job to know.

"Malfoy, he began, "er, Draco I mean, I already knew these things, why are you telling me again? I don't suppose you'd actually join them now."

"Of course I wouldn't join them," said Draco in a matter-of-fact voice that surpised Harry, "It would be difficult if I wanted to. Some of them have suspicious of my family ever since the night you defeated Voldemort. I don't want to join them, but I can tell they're getting dangerous. Word spreads fast and my family hasn't been completely cut off from the Death Eaters yet. I know that if I do return to them they will shun me at first. Perhaps even attack me. But I'm willing to do that. See, Potter, I'm willing to be your spy."

Harry gagged on his latte when he heard this. Draco Malfoy a spy for the Auror department at the Ministry!

"Draco your family's done so much since the day Voldemort died."

"Only because you made us," said Draco, "one thousand hours of community service is a lot better than Azkaban. Our sentence would've been twice as long if you hadn't spoken for me at the hearing."

Harry knew that Draco was still bitter about his sentence, it was true that his family had to do one thousand hours of community service, but that wasn't all. Until they were finished with their service, they were stripped of both their home and fortune and forced to live in an apartment while their home was used as a temporary station for freed house elves and orphans. Harry chuckled silently at seeing how much this had humbled Malfoy. Eventually after several years their service was complete and they were given back their mansion along with half of their original fortune. The rest had gone to finding a new house elf home/orphanage as well as some other charities.

"Now I'm offering you my help. Do you want it?"

"Sure Draco, with this break out we'll need all the help we can get I suppose."

It took Harry a few more seconds to truly understand what Draco Malfoy was offering.

"And Draco, I really appreciate this."

Draco half grinned and proceeded to explain what he had discovered to Harry.

Hogwarts

Breakfast was finishing up at Hogwarts. The mail had come and gone and Rose had written to her parents, explaining how she was chosen for Ravenclaw and begging her father not to be angry. She had wondered whether or not to put this off or to just get it over with.

Albus, on the other hand was more than excited to speak to his parents. He noticed that his schedule for the day was empty in the next hour so he decided to go to his dormitory and contact his father using the mirror he had received. The other first year Gryffindors had a free period too so they all went back to the common room for a short break before starting their education.

No sooner did Albus reach his trunk, that he noticed that Scorpius Malfoy was still in his bed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" asked Albus.

"I'm in Gryffindor, what will my father say? I bet he'll send me a howler or not let me come home for Christmas."

Albus sighed.

"Your dad won't do that, from what my dad said, your family cares a lot about their own children, and besides, its not really your fault."

Scorpius just scowled.

Albus was getting a bit annoyed that Scorpius was making such a big deal out of this.

"Whatever, I'm telling my dad I'm in Gryffindor."

And with that he got the two way mirror out of his trunk and tried to contact his father. It took a moment or two before he saw his father's face in the glass.

"Albus! How are you? How was your first night? Is everything alright? How's Rose?"

Albus chuckled, "I'm fine dad, and so is Rose. Dad I have to tell you, I'm in Gryffindor!"

"That's great son!" exclaimed Harry. Albus could see his father grinning through the glass. "I'll have to tell your mother when I get home."

"Wait, where are you now?" asked Albus wondering where his father had gone so early this morning even though his job started in an hour.

"I'm talking to an old friend, well kind of. Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" asked Albus, "I'm here with Scorpius right now. Maybe he wants to talk to his dad."

Albus glanced over to see Scorpius signaling that he wanted no such thing, but Albus grinned, it was too late, Draco's face had appeared in the mirror.

Scorpius was furious with Albus, but he managed to hide that when the mirror was handed to him.

"Hello father," he said coolly.

"Ahh Scorpius my son, how are things going?" asked Draco.

"Er- ok I suppose."

"Good enough. I trust you were placed in the same house as all your ancestors?"

There was a long pause before Scorpius spoke.

"No, dad I um, I was placed in Gryffindor."


	4. The First Day Part 1

Blood Ties Chapter 4

I still don't own Harry Potter

"So young Scorpius is in Gryffindor?" asked Harry, grinning widely after Draco had finished talking to his son, "That's terrific!"

Draco merely scowled. Gryffindor was not the house of the Malfoy family. Generation after generation, each Malfoy had proudly entered the Slytherin house. The house of pure-blooded wizards. But alas, this type of thinking was no longer embraced by most of the wizarding community.

"Back to the matter at hand," began Harry, "The Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban can't be that much of a threat. I would imagine the Auror department should be able to round them up in a few days."

"No Potter," said Draco, "These Death Eaters were freed by a master of the Dark Arts. This could be one of the biggest threats since The Dark Lord himself."

* * *

Scorpius sat on the bed clutching the two-way mirror.

His father had sounded extremely disappointed in him. Albus sat down next to him and clapped him on the back.

"It's alright mate," he said with newfound confidence, "You'll be fine. Now c'mon, it's time we started heading to Transfiguration."

Scorpius reluctantly rose, and followed Albus out of the dormitories.

* * *

Rose had easily begun making friends within her first class, Herbology. She was in fact, giggling with two other Ravenclaw girls when the professor stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late class!" he exclaimed, panting, "I had to take care of a rogue Man-eating Snarggle Pod."

Murmurs of excitement rippled through the group of first years. No one was quite sure what a Man-eating Snarggle Pod was, but it certainly sounded exciting.

"But to start off class," began the professor, after regaining his breath and posture, "We'll be handling some mandrakes. Usually, this is a pretty advanced subject, most of the time they're not used until your second year. But I wanted to get something exciting for your first day. Now, who can tell me, what are the medicinal properties of the mandrake?"

Rose's hand immediately shot into the air.

"_Like mother, like daughter_," thought Professor Longbottom.

* * *

Harry returned to his desk at the ministry. He sat down in the comfortable chair, removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples rhythmically.

"Well what'd he want," inquired the man in the next desk over.

"He wanted to talk about the Azkaban escape," replied Harry, taking his hand off his head, and returning his glasses, "He wants to try to meet up with them, and gather information for us."

"Don't tell me you actually trust him Harry," said Ron, "Once a snake, always a snake."

Harry laughed.

"Look Ron, whatever they're up to, it's big. I got a report from Hogwarts saying that someone had tried to break into Dumbledore's tomb."

"Yeah… we have people on that. But how about you and I go down there and check it out for good measure. There's nothing else to do but paper work."

Harry laughed again. "Alright," he said, "Let's go."


End file.
